


A New Hope

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [17]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 17- Using a Sense Other than Sight.Annabeth and Percy discover a boy being attacked by hellhounds.The story has nothing to do with Star Wars, but the title sounded good.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Kudos: 5
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	A New Hope

Annabeth smiled and rolled over. Percy was lying on the bed next to hers.

“Wake up Seaweed Brain! It’s Christmas!”

“Uhhhhhh, I was having a nice dream for once ‘Beth”

“Come on, we’re supposed to be meeting your cousins for breakfast in half an hour.”

Percy swore.

“Thals’ll kill me if I don’t get there on time. She was complaining about only getting one day to spend with us and said we weren’t to waste her time by being late,” he said.

“Then you’d better get changed.”

The couple were ready to go in a few minutes. Sally hugged them as they left, and made them promise to be back for dinner.

Percy and Annabeth trudged through the snow, dodging snowballs as they walked through the park. Suddenly a scream echoed from across the playground. They ran toward the noise.

On the other side of the park a small boy was screaming. Two hellhounds were attacking him. One leapt forward and he kicked it back.

Percy ran toward it, drawing his sword. He sliced through one of the hellhounds’ necks. Annabeth stabbed the other. Both disintegrated into dust.

“Why do you have a sword?” the boy asked.

“For getting rid of monsters,” Percy answered.

“Has something like this happened to you before?” Annabeth interrupted.

“No. Why did the dog things attack me?”

Percy knelt down next to the boy.

“Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?”


End file.
